


Goddess Of Miracle

by riryzha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Female Kagami Taiga, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riryzha/pseuds/riryzha
Summary: "Nah… Kata Kuroko klub basket disekolahnya selalu memenangkan pertandingan tanpa kalah sekalipun. Aku jadi penasaran,sehebat apakah generation of miracle dari jepang itu?"





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“Nah… Kata Kuroko klub basket disekolahnya selalu memenangkan pertandingan tanpa kalah sekalipun. Aku jadi penasaran,sehebat apakah _generation of miracle_ dari jepang itu?”

 

 

-Goddess Of Miracle-

 

 

Pada sisi pintu gerbang sekolah,tengah bersandar seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang cukup unik,merah padam dengan gradasi cokelat gelap pada ujung rambutnya. Rambut dengan panjang sepunggung itu ia ikat dengan pita putih yang senada dengan cardigan yang dikenakannya. Menutupi tanktop merah yang dikenakannya. Celana training warna hitam dan sepatu olahraganya warna merah hitam serta headphone yang sekarang diletakkan di lehernya malah menambah kesan manis pada si surai merah tersebut. Membuat para murid yang melewati gerbang,baik laki-laki maupun perempuan,mau tidak mau memperhatikan keberadaannya yang sepertinya tidak ia sadari karena terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya.

“Kagami-chan?”

Dengan satu tepukan dipundak dan suara pelan yang terdengar tepat di dekat telinganya membuat sang gadis terhenyak dari lamunannya.

“Kuroko! Oh Lord… Kau hampir saja membuat jantungku lepas.”

“Doumo. Itu salah Kagami-chan sendiri yang melamun.”Ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

“Apa-apaan dengan tatapanmu itu?”Kagami memincingkan mata.

“Ah,banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Dan,Kagami-chan,apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi didepan gerbang sekolahku? Kukira kau akan tinggal lama di Amerika.”

“Aku sedang lari pagi dan tidak sengaja tersasar hingga kesini. Begitu melihat nama sekolahnya,membuatku teringat akan ceritamu beberapa minggu yang lalu dan membuatku ingin bertemu sekaligus melihat klub basket sekolahmu. Boleh kan?”Kuroko tidak mungkin akan mengatakan tidak boleh pada makhluk manis yang sedang memberinya tatapan memohon itu.

“Silahkan ikuti aku. Kebetulan sebentar lagi akan dimulai latihan pagi ini.”

“Arigatou,Kuroko!”

Dan begitulah,dengan Kuroko yang memimpin jalan dan Kagami yang mengikutinya seperti anak anjing tersesat membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dari pintu gerbang hingga gym. Ah,sepertinya misdirection Kuroko tidak mempan kali ini.

“Doumo.”

“Ohayou,minna.”

“Selamat pagi,Kuroko. Siapa gadis yang kau bawa ini?”Nijimura Shuzo menghampiri keduanya yang baru memasuki gedung olahraga.

“Perkenalkan senpai,ini teman kecilku. Kagami Taira.”

“Salam kenal, senpai…”

“Nijimura.”

“Oh,salam kenal Nijimura senpai.”

“Salam kenal. Kuroko,segera berganti pakaian. Latihan akan segera dimulai. Dan Kagami-san,kau boleh melihat latihan kami dari bangku penonton.”Nijimura segera berbalik menuju anggota kelompok.

“Aku duluan Kagami-chan. Kamu duduk saja disamping Momoi-san,gadis dengan surai merah muda.”

“Selamat berlatih,Kuroko.”

Memberi anggukan tanpa berbalik,Kuroko segera menuju loker dan berkumpul dengan anggota kelompok lainnya. Kagami naik ke bangku penonton dan mendekati Momoi yang sedang memperhatikan kertas digenggamannya.

“Sumimasen,bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu? Nijimura-senpai mengijinkanku melihat latihan pagi ini.”Dengan malu-malu Kagami menyapa Momoi.

“Oh,tentu saja. Aku senang akhirnya ada anak perempuan yang menemaniku melihat latihan tim basket. Perkenalkan namaku Momoi Satsuki. Aku manager tim basket grup pertama.”

“Salam kenal Momoi. Namaku Kagami Taira.”Dengan senyum ramah,Kagami duduk disamping Momoi yang menatapnya dalam. Sepuluh detik kemudian ia terperangah.

“Apakah ada yang salah denganku Momoi?”Tanyanya heran.

“Sedalam apa kau mengetahui tentang basket? Apakah kau mau menjadi asisten manager disini?”

“Eh? Aku kesini bukan untuk mengajukan diri menjadi asisten manager. Kebetulan aku sedang lari pagi dan tersasar hingga daerah ini dan bertemu Kuroko. Aku memintanya untuk mengijinkanku melihat kelompok kalian latihan. Dan aku masih harus banyak belajar dalam hal basket.”

“K-kau bukan bermaksud untuk memata-matai kami kan? Dan dari sekolah mana?”Tanyanya takut.

“Memata-matai? Hahaha lucu sekali bercandamu Momoi. Aku baru saja pindah dari Amerika. Dan belum memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah dimana. Jadi tenang saja. Aku kesini karena penasaran dengan cerita Kuroko mengenai generation of miracle kok.”Tawa renyah terdengar dari bangku penonton. Menyebabkan semua pasang mata yang berada di lapangan melihat kearahnya.

Tanpa merasa diperhatikan,mereka melanjutkan percakapan antar perempuan yang semakin membuat Kagami makin tertawa dan Momoi memerah karena malu.

“Tetsu,siapa perempuan yang bersamamu itu?”Aomine Daiki,anak laki-laki bersurai biru tua mendekati teman ‘bayangan’nya yang sedang memperhatikan Kagami.

“Kagami Taira,teman kecilku.”

“Eh? Manis juga-ssu.”Kise Ryouta,anak laki-laki bersurai kuning ikut mendekati mereka.

“Kuperhatikan,alisnya yang terbelah cukup aneh. Tapi sepertinya pas dengan wajah cantiknya. Dan body lumayan… Aduh,Tetsu! Kenapa kau menyikutku?!”

Kuroko mendiamkan Aomine.

“Kukira kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain Kuroko. Bukannya aku peduli atau bagaimana-nodayo.”Midorima Shintarou,anak laki-laki bersurai hijau membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak turun.

“Kuro-chin,temanmu itu bawa makanan tidak?”Murasakibara Atsushi,anak laki-laki dengan tinggi tidak biasa dengan rambut warna ungu itu melirik teman biru mudanya.

“Tidak,Murasakibara-kun.”

“Apakah aku menyuruh untuk berhenti,Tetsuya,Daiki,Ryouta,Shintarou,Atsushi.”

Kelimanya segera bergidik ngeri,menoleh serempak kearah sang kapten dengan surai merah dan mata yang terkadang suka berubah warna dari yang keduanya merah menjadi merah dan emas.

“Tidak,Akashi-kun.”Hanya Kuroko yang mampu berbicara.

“Kalau begitu tambah sepuluh kali putaran.”

Dengan muka pucat mereka berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Nijimura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum kecut. ‘Ganbatte,minna.’

Latihan pagi itu selesai dan mereka bersiap menuju kelas. Kuroko segera mendekati Kagami yang menunggunya didepan pintu gedung olahraga. Dibelakangnya menyusul anggota kisedai.

“Kagami-chan.”

 

‘Kagami-chan?!’Bathin anggota kisedai.

 

“Kuroko! Momoi! Minna!”

“Maaf menunggu lama. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi.”Kuroko membungkukkan badan.

“Tenang saja Kuroko. Aku juga harus segera pulang. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Papa. Oh,aku belum mengenalkan diri kepada kalian kecuali Kuroko dan Momoi. Kenalkan,namaku Kagami Taira. Salam kenal Akashi,Aomine,Midorima,Kise,Atsushi. Aku sudah mengetahui nama kalian dari Momoi.”

Mereka hanya mengangguk.

“Kagamin,apakah kau sudah memutuskan akan bersekolah dimana?”Momoi bertanya.

 

‘Kagamin?! Sejak kapan Momoi mudah memberikan nama panggilan begitu saja?!’

 

“Sepertinya aku tertarik dengan sekolah ini.”Kagami memperhatikan sekitarnya.

“Kumohon jangan bersekolah disini,Kagami-chan.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"Kenapa tidak boleh,Kuroko?"Kagami menatap Kuroko bingung.

"Testu-kun,bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika satu sekolah?"

"Iya Tetsu. Kenapa tidak boleh?"Aomine pun heran dengan ucapan temannya tersebut.

"Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh."Kuroko menatap Kagami lekat. Berharap teman kecilnya mengerti.

 

'Sejak kapan Kuroko berani memerintah seperti Akashi?!'

'Heh,rupanya Tetsuya bisa bersikap seperti itu.'

 

"Kau tidak ingin satu sekolah denganku,Kuroko?"Sepertinya Kagami salah mengerti arti tatapannya. Buktinya sekarang matanya mulai berair.

"Kuroko-cchi kejam sekali-ssu."

"Kau membuatnya menangis,Kuroko."Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kuro-chin,beri ia permen agar tidak menangis."

 

'Bahkan saat sedihpun wajahnya sangat lucu.'

 

"Bukan begitu,Kagami-chan. Tapi karena letak rumahmu cukup jauh dari sini."Kuroko menghela nafas. Tidak sepenuhnya ia berbohong,bukan?

"Kufikir kau tidak senang satu sekolah denganku. Tenang saja. Ada Tatsuya-nii yang akan mengantar jemput."Sesegukan,Kagami menyeka air matanya.

 

'Sepertinya kakaknya. Semoga saja.'

 

"Himuro-nii juga kembali ke jepang?"

Kagami mengangguk. Kuroko mengusap kepala Kagami pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Sepertinya bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Percakapan ini kalian lanjutkan nanti saja."Akashi yang sejak tadi diam angkat bicara. Ia tidak ingin semakin lama melihat drama dihadapannya.

 

_Kau belum tahu saja bahwa nanti kau sendiri akan ikut andil dalam drama tersebut,Akashi._

 

"Baiklah,aku pulang dulu semuanya."Kagami melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan kearah gerbang.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Himuro-nii dan paman."Kagami mengangguk. Bayangannya kemudian hilang begitu berbelok di pertigaan jalan.

"Aku duluan."Akashi yang kemudian disusul Midorima berjalan lebih dulu menuju kelas mereka,2A.

"Sepertinya aku lupa memberitahunya arah jalan pulang. Ia kan baru saja kembali dari Amerika."Kuroko kembali menatap gerbang.

"Apa?! Lalu nasib kagamin bagaimana?"Mereka menatap horror gerbang yang sudah tertutup tersebut.

Berdoa saja semoga kali ini seorang Kagami Taira mengingat bahwa handphonenya memiliki aplikasi yang bernama maps.

 

 

-Goddess Of Miracle-

 

 

"Tatsuya-nii… Ayo! Aku tidak ingin terlambat dihari pertamaku."

Taira sibuk mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Mau tak mau rok yang 5 senti diatas lututnya ikut bergerak memutar. Satu tangannya memilin ujung jaket merahnya sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang tas sekolah. Taira rupanya nervous. Ia belum tahu akan ditempatkan dikelas mana. 'Semoga saja sekelas dengan Kuroko,atau paling tidak dengan Momoi'Gumamnya.

"Taira,santai saja. Ini masih jam 6. Kelas akan dimulai jam setengah 8."

Himuro Tatsuya,sepupunya yang memiliki rambut hitam legam menutupi mata sebelah kirinya dan tanda lahir dibawah mata kanannya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Untung saja ia memilih ikut ke Jepang. Kalau tidak,mungkin adik sepupunya itu tidak akan diijinkan begitu saja memilih sekolah yang jaraknya cukup memakan waktu perjalanan 45 menit dengan shinkansen dan beberapa stasiun yang harus ia lewati dan sekali transit.

Oh dan jangan lupakan, Himuro akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Kagami. Walau kelasnya berada satu tingkat diatasnya. Jiwa 'kakak' nya berteriak akan berbahaya meninggalkan adik sepupunya yang memilik aura malaikat ini sendirian. Tidak sendirian sih sebenarnya. Ada Kuroko Tetsuya yang pasti akan menjaganya. Tapi tetap saja khawatir karena Kuroko juga laki-laki kan?

 

'Lalu dirimu kau sebut apa Himuro?!'

'Aku laki-laki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Berbeda jauh dengan yang diluar sana!'

*Sweatdrop*

 

"Tapi aku ingin melihat Kuroko dan teman-temannya berlatih…"Rasa inginnya yang kuat terpancar dari mata merahnya. Bukan,ia tidak sakit mata kok.

"Tapi jangan sampai menyentuh bola,ingat itu…"

"Loh kenapa?"Memiringkan kepala sambil menatap kakak sepupunya bingung.

"Ingat cederamu Taira. Aku tidak ingin mendapat laporan kalau kau kenapa-napa dihari pertama sekolah. Kau akan sangat lupa diri kalau sudah memegang bola basket."Terkadang Himuro lupa sifat adiknya ini.

"Ini sudah tiga minggu,Tatsuya-nii… Kata dokter kemarin juga sudah boleh bermain basket. Lihat!"Kagami menghentakkan tumit kaki kanannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat."Himuro memakai helmnya dan memberikan helm satunya pada Kagami.

 

'Kenapa anak SMP kelas 3 boleh membawa motor?'

'Karena Author yang menulisnya?'

'Bohong!'

'*Sweatdrop* Lalu siapa yang menulis kalau begitu?'

'Eh? Benar juga ya hahaha'

'Maafkan author kami yang kurang sehat ini,readers.'

'Hei! Sudah untung aku membuatmu diijinkan kepala sekolah membawa motor. Apa kau ingin Taira-chan dicegat berandalan seperti kemarin?'

'Eeeeehhh! Maafkan aku Author-sama!*menyembah*'

'Muahahaha. Kalau kau berani padaku,akan kuganti ceritanya menjadi memilukan.*tawa evil*'

 

Mari kembali ke cerita. Abaikan suara-suara sebelumnya.

Mereka melewati kerumunan para murid yang memasuki area sekolah dan memarkirkannya ditempat parkir para guru. Yang tak ayal mendapat tatapan dan bisikan dari murid lain. Para guru hanya melihat mereka yang turun dari motor dan melepas helm mereka sekilas begitu mengetahui siapa mereka.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Guru baru? Tapi kok pakai seragam sekolah?"

"Enak sekali. Pasti anak orang kaya."

"Lihat,yang laki-laki ganteng dan manis. Kya!"

"Perempuannya juga cantik dan imut."

"Mereka pacaran? Enak ya bisa pindah satu sekolah begitu."

"Huft,mengapa dunia tidak adil sekali."

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh para murid,mereka segera berjalan menuju ruang guru menemui wali kelas masing-masing. Setelah mendapatkan posisi ruang kelas dan jadwal,mereka pamit sebentar sebelum kelas dimulai dan perkenalan. Kagami segera menarik tangan kakak sepupunya menuju gedung olahraga yang diingatnya kemarin. Tenang kok,sekarang tak perlu menggunakan maps.

"Taira… hah,bisa pelan sedikit,hah."Himuro membungkuk memegang kedua lututnya

"Sudah sampai kok."Tanpa ijin,Kagami langsung membuka pintu gedung olahraga.

"Eh?"

"Ohayou minna!"

"Kagamin!"Sekelebat bayangan warna merah muda berlari menabrakkan diri memeluk Kagami sehingga keduanya terjatuh.

"Ouch!"Aomine segera menarik Momoi dari Kagami.

"Oi,Satsuki. Bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu menabrak orang lain dengan sengaja?"

"Mou,Dai-chan! Itu namanya memeluk."Momoi memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Taiga,kau tidak apa? Apakah ada yang sakit?"Himuro membantu Kagami berdiri.

"Doumo,Kagami-chan,Himuro-nii."

"Yo!/Halo Kuroko."

"Kagami,sedang apa disini-ssu?"

 

' _ **Saat ini mereka belum memberikan nama panggilan pada Kagami'**_

 

"Aku sudah bilang akan bersekolah disini bukan?"

"Kufikir tidak jadi nanodayo."

"Itu siapa Kagami?"Semua memandang pada Himuro.

"Himuro Tatsuya,Kelas 3A. Pindahan dari Amerika. Kekasih dari Kagami Taiga."Himuro tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Kekasih?!"

Kuroko tersenyum mengetahui kebiasaan Himuro. Dan Akashi melihat dari jauh dengan tatapan tanpa minat. 'Jelas sekali 'Tatsuya-nii' yang disebut Kagami kemarin itu saudaranya. Dasar orang-orang,bodoh.'

"Tatsuya-nii! Maaf teman-teman. Ia saudara sepupuku. Abaikan perkataannya."Kagami menatap Himuro sebal.

 

'Syukurlah' Mereka menghembuskan nafas lega serempak.

 

"Aku Nijimura Shuzo. Selamat datang di gedung olahraga anggota grup 1. Dan sepertinya nanti kita akan sekelas. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik."Nijimura mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Himuro.

"Kuharap demikian."

"Kagami-chan sendiri masuk dikelas mana?"Kuroko berdoa semoga satu kelas dengannya. Menjaganya sambil pedekate. Boleh juga. 'Eh?'

"Kelas 2A. Kuroko sendiri dikelas mana?"Berharap satu kelas dengan Kuroko tidak masalah kan?

 

'Sekelas dengan Akashi dan Midorima?!'

 

'Semoga ia bukan tipikal perempuan cerewet seperti dikelas.'

 

"Kelas 2B. Kagami-chan akan satu kelas dengan Akashi dan Midorima rupanya."Kuroko menyembunyikan guratan rasa kecewanya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah setidaknya ada orang yang kukenal. Mohon bantuannya. Semoga aku tidak terlalu merepotkan kalian, Akashi, Midorima." Kagami membungkukkan badan.

 

'Kami harap juga demikian/Berjuanglah Kagami dalam menghadapi mereka berdua'

 


End file.
